Percy Jackson: Not all about him anymore
by Starlit Stranger
Summary: Nico must quetion who he is, and find the light hidden in the shadows. Also, two new demigods take center-ish stage. Arla, the witty head of the Apollo cabin. And Melantha, a dark flower with a past, and a mind, as filled with chaos and shadows as Nico's.
1. Chapter 1

**CH. 1 Dylus plays with shadows, and the Moon ignores the darkness**

Percy and Annebeth were counting and listing the new arrivals for the summer. Something that they started doing after the gods stopped ignoring their children. More had been coming to camp; it had to have almost doubled in size over the last year. Since Percy was the one that made the gods stop ignoring their children, he was the one that Dionysus made keep track of them all. And there was a lot.

At that point Nico decided to check in, so they could re-add his name to the list. So they knew he wasn't dead. Technically he was supposed to stay in camp, but no one could keep track of him. Being a son of Hades, he can shadow travel. So more often then not, he doesn't stay at camp. He didn't mean to appear right next to Percy, so close he basically pushed him, but shadows are hard things to aim.

Percy yelped with surprise and fell, dropping his clipboard. The two new Aphrodite girls flinched when Nico appeared. And then stared, wide eyed and scared, at him.

"Boo!" He yelled and lunged toward them. One stumbled a few steps back, and the other ran behind Annebeth, who was glaring at him. He laughed a lightly chilling laugh.

"You little turd!!" Yelled Percy as he tackled Nico. The river was nearby, soon their wrestling match was half between them and a half between a wave of river water and shadow. Once the ground started shaking the two boys stepped back. The water fell to the ground and the shadows dissipated. And to the Aphrodite girls' surprise, the two started laughing. Nico gave Percy a playful punch in the arm. Which Percy returned with a noogie.

"Come on girls, _I'll_ show you your cabin." Annebeth told the Aphrodite girls and led them away from the two boys.

"So what's been going on? Where've you been?" asked Percy.

"Nothing, nowhere…" he sighed.

"Grumpy emo," murmured Percy. This made Nico crack a smile. One of his rather rare smiles.

"What's going on her?" asked Nico.

"A bunch of stuff, there are a lot more campers than the last time you were home."

_"Home?"_ Nico asked, because he had never thought of anywhere as home. Not really, not even the dark and dreary underworld where he spent a lot of his time.

"Yes, home," Percy said as he grinned at him. He wanted Nico to understand that he was his friend and that Nico was always welcome at Camp-Half Blood. Not matter who his parents are. "Why don't you stay here awhile, Nico, you get a cabin all to yourself. Or you could stay with me…"

"I'll stay in mine, thankyouverymuch. Staying with you would be kinda…" He let his thought trail off. Percy would know what he meant.

"Grumpy emo with a gutter mind."

"Whatever," Nico said in his mellow voice and yawned. He couldn't remember when the last time he slept was. That and a lot of shadow traveling made for a rather tired, cranky, Nico. All he wanted to do was crash in his cabin.

"Go to sleep kid, you look dead," Percy said in a half-teasing voice. Because technically Nico _is_ half _dead_.

"Ha-ha," Nico laughed sarcastically. "You made a funny." And melted into shadow.

"Sunny! And new Apollo kids?" Percy asked Arla as he walked into the Apollo Cabin. Arla is the head of the Apollo Cabin. She has fiery orange hair, which reminds Percy of a lions mane, and sharp yellow eyes.

"Nope. Daddy's been unusually busy with other things, I guess. That makes it easier for me, all I have to worry about is Dylus."

"You don't have to worry about me," said Dylus poutily. And tugged at her shirt. Arla almost dropped the bundle of arrows she had in her arms.

"Dylus," she said calmly, but Percy could tell it was a warning… or a scolding.

"Sorry," he said meekly, and walked away, playing a sad dirge on his trumpet. Arla sighed.

"See? He'll be playing those damn funeral songs all say."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. And I'll save you some time and tell you that the Demeter Cabin id the same. But check the Hephaestus Cabin. And the…" she closed her eyes to look into something. "Nico's back!?" Percy laughed.

"Yeah, didn't you notice the tidal wave this morning?"

"No I didn't. Er…the Athena…ouch." She said and her eyes fluttered.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. To much envisioning sometimes gives me headaches.

"Hey Moony."

"Hmmmm?" The girl with the pale gray eyes and dark hair looked up from the plants she was concentrating so hard on.

"Just checking all the cabins and I noticed none of your protectors are around."

"They're…I don't know." She said monotone-like.

"Thought so." Usually the other Demeter kids hover around Melantha because technically she isn't a Demeter kid, but a Persephone kid. But technically still a Demeter kid. And the Demeter kids feel the need to protect her. "I wanted to talk to you about-"

"The Hades kid?"

"Yeah," Percy said with a grin.

"I don't actually care. Percy, has it ever occurred to you that we are not our parents?" I'm not Persephone. He's not Hades, and is probably not going to kidnap me… ever. For any reason. Probably won't even notice me. Most people don't." Her voice got quieter and quieter as she went on, eventually it was nothing but a murmur.

"But I just wanted to check on you, either way."

"Who made you head of the camp?"

"Dionysus, god of wine and frolicking."

"No he didn't. He makes you list the demigods. That does not make you in charge of the camp. He doesn't even do anything, Chiron mostly does everything.

"Nuh-uh! Okay, maybe. But you have to admit I do a lot."

"Sure, whatever you have to tell yourself."

"I won't try."

"That's what I like to hear."

Arla shot five arrows into the middle of the target in three seconds. A new record for her. Which was strange, because today she kept missing. Unusual for her. She couldn't keep Dylus off her mind. The young Apollo kid would surely get into trouble if he didn't have her looking after his shoulder. Arla sighed and went to put away her archery equipment and find Dylus.

Nico woke up later in the day. Feeling that his nap should have been much longer. He felt restless though, Nico was never one who could stay in the same for very long. He walked around camp trying not to call attention to himself, just trying to find a quiet place to sit, but it was harder than he thought it would be. There were five more cabins than he remembered, and two still under construction. He found his way to the small stadium-like area where the Campers practice there swordsmanship and other fighting skills on each other. Sometimes Nico would have to challenge Percy to an actual spar, with people other than Annebeth and a couple of scared Aphrodite girls watching. But there was already a fight going on. It wasn't very crowded, but still too noisy. The only place he could think of was the woods. But it was stocked with all sorts of monsters… exactly why no one would bother him there. There are a few perks to being a son of Hades.

He was going to sit by the river, but instead flopped down onto a nearby mossy rock. He thought about going back to sleep, but couldn't. Instead he just lay there staring at the underside of the trees.

A twig snapped and Nico was up in less than a second, one of his many throwing knives already in his hand, the celestial bronze kind.

It was a giant hell-hound, but by the way it drooled and how it's tail wagged, and it's size, Nico recognized it as Percy's ironic pet, Mrs. O'Leary.

"They let you into the woods? Someone's going to slice you up sometimes, O'Leary girl. I almost did." He pet the giant dog, she licked his head and Nico thought she might accidentally eat him, but laughed it off as he stood there covered in hell-hound drool. Nico always felt a kindred friendship with the dog. And like playing with her.

"Come on, I'll find a shield to throw at you," he walked back to the stadium with Mrs. O'Leary following at his heels. So much for not drawing attention to himself. Now while being followed by a super hell-hound, he felt like everyone was staring at him.

On his way to find a shield big enough to throw for Mrs. O'Leary, Nico passed by his cabin. Nico had no warm and/or fuzzy feelings for his cabin, to him it was just a place to sleep. But there he saw a young kid standing and staring at it. He wondered what it must look like to everyone else. And he realized it must look really creepy. It's walls are gray stone, and the windows are all tinted black as obsidian, the door is ebony with a black metal knob, and for some reason poisonous vines grow up one of the sides, and the grass surrounding it is pale and colorless. And to top it off weird moving shadows seem to some out of the stones. Nico stood there for a while, scrutinizing his cabin along with the kid, Mrs. O'Leary sitting behind them. Finally, the kid turned his head to Nico, and Nico turned his head to the kid, and asked him,

"What are you doing?"

"Lookin'."

"At the Hades Cabin?" The kid nodded, and his curly blond hair fell in his eyes. "Why?" Nico asked incredulously. What a weird kid this is.

"Creepy." A man (boy) of few words, Nico respected that.

"Come on Mrs. O'Leary." Nico said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" The kid yelled at him. Nico turned wide eyed at the kid. What did he want? "I'm Dylus," he said and stuck out his hand. Nico shook it, slightly amused by Dlyus' attempt at an introduction.

"I'm Nico," he turned to leave again, and was a little surprised when he realized both Mrs. O'Leary and Dylus were following him.

"Dylus, do you know where they keep the old shields? Or a dented one?" Nico didn't want to ruin a perfectly good one, so if he could get an older one, all the better.

"Yep," Dylus said and scurried into the stadium. A few minutes later he came scampering back out, balancing a big shield, with a large dent in the middle, on his shoulders. He held it up to Nico, who took it in one hand.

"Thanks, kid. This'll work." He threw it as far as he could. And Mrs. O'Leary sprinted away to fetch it. If Nico was still harboring any hope that someone hadn't noticed him yet, it was crushed as Mrs. O'Leary made the ground quiver with each gigantic leap.

"People are staring…" Dylus murmured to Nico.

"I noticed." Mrs. O'Leary dropped the shield at Nico's feet.

"Dylus! What are you doing?" The worried call came from somewhere behind them. Both boys turned, to see a girl with flame colored hair and bright yellow eyes.

"Arla!" Dylus yelled and ran to her, hugging her leg. "This is Nico." He said happily. Looking pointedly at Nico then back at Arla.

"I know," she said in a way that sounded suspicious to Nico.

"Who are you?"

"Arla, head of the Apollo cabin. Nice to meet you," she told him, held out her hand for him to shake it.

"Apollo, that explains things." Nico said more to himself, but did shake her hand. Arla shivered, she tried to hold it in, then failed, but tried her hardest to keep it small so Nico wouldn't notice. But his quick grimace told her otherwise. "Nico… I don't know if I have a title. But you've probably figured out by now that I'm the Hades kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 The Shadows Pity the Moon**

Melantha, Moony accordingto Percy, usually sat with Arla, Dylus, Percy, Magnus, Grover, and whoever else, at dinner. Annabeth usually sat with the other Athena kids. Ever since Percy made the new rules, they had abolished the rule about separate cabins eating at separate tables. Now the demigods sat wherever they felt like.

Melantha sat at their usual table, Percy and Annabeth were already sitting. And Percy was already sipping on his standard blue coke.

"What's up Moony?" Magnus greeted her.

"Nothing…. Where's Arla?" Melantha asked him, but Magnus just shrugged. Melantha remembered that Arla was going out to look for Dylus, and was just about to go look for them when she saw Arla walking toward them, Dylus in her arms. Walking behind her was a boy that Melantha had never seen before. He had black hair and eyes, eyes like midnight. They were eyes that set a shiver running up her spine. That set her heart racing, that made her feel like millions of tiny fish were swimming through her blood. And snakes slithering under her skin. He set off the natural instinct of fight or flight in her. All she wanted to do was run back to the Demeter cabin. Far away from him. But she tightened her muscles and used every ounce of her willpower to sit there.

So this must be the Hades kid.

Nico didn't know where to sit. He stood there a second thinking about it. He would have only sat with Percy, but the Persephone kid was there. And he just couldn't, when he saw her, he actually thought about kidnapping her when he first saw her. Or at least joking about it. She was kinda' hot, he especially liked her eyes. But looked a little insecure. Her sweater was gray and baggy, and her jeans were dark and equally big on her. But after he saw her shiver when he glanced at her he dropped the idea of ever talking to her. At most he would only stay at camp a couple of months, and he could ignore one person for that time.

Nico sat at a table all alone. Not expecting anyone to try to sit with him, and not _wanting_ anyone to sit with him. So when three Ares boys were about to sit down at the table he already occupied he decided to teach them something. _Not to mess with Nico._ He took a mouse from the fields of the dead and sent it scurrying across the table. Smaller animals don't need an offering of food to be called on, at least, not by him. The three Ares boys flinched away and ran off to the tables as far away from Nico as possible. Nico chuckled victoriously to himself. Now, after seeing three Ares boys run away from him, no one was going to bother him. But as he looked to his left he saw Dylus was there. Just sitting, drinking sprite and staring at the undead mouse.

"Was' that?" Asked Dylus as he stared at the mouse.

"A mouse." Nico told him.

"It's a skeleton."

"Well, yeah. It's dead." Nico held the mouse out to Dylus. And to his surprise Dylus held it in his hand, and after awhile handed it back to Nico. Who sent it back to the rest of the dead.

"You're weird…" Murmured Dylus.

"So what are you two up to?" Came Percy's voice from Nico's other side. Which made him flinch.

"Eatin'." Was Dylus' simple answer. At that point Arla sat across from Nico, and the Persephone girl sat next to her. Nico couldn't help but stare for a few seconds, then quickly look away as she glanced up at him. And last, a menacing looking Ares boy who, literally, glared at Nico as he sat down next to the Persephone girl.

"So this is Melantha," Percy said meaning the Persephone girl. "Don't kidnap her." He added, making a joke in bad taste.

"I'll try not to." He said snarkilly.

"And this is Magnus." Percy said indicating the Ares boy. "Don't get into a fight with him."

"I wouldn't want to." Nico murmured to Percy, and they both chuckled. But then Magnus glared at them both and they shut up.

Nico sat and ate the rest of his dinner in silence. Instead of talking he listened to all the other things the campers were saying. Nico was always the silent type, and he noticed that Dylus wasn't talking either. A few minutes later, he looked up at Melantha, because he couldn't _not_ look at her any longer, and realized she wasn't talking either. He also realized, with a flash of jealously, that Magnus' arm was around her.

Melantha walked back to the Demeter cabin slowly, not really looking forward to the _real_ Demeter girls interrogating her about Nico. She didn't understand why everyone was so worried about her. So there was a Hades boy around, she didn't understand why that was such a bid deal to everyone. He didn't seem that bad, after she first saw him, and sat across from him awhile, he just sat quietly. Not saying much, he seemed a little shy even. And Melantha had to admit, he was kind of cute. She liked his hair, it looked warm and fluffy. And she liked his skin, which looked like it had been olive, but recently tanned. Like he had been sitting in the sun. Which made her like him even more. If he liked the sun, he couldn't be very Hades-ish at all. Melantha herself loves the sunlight, she only stays pale because of how naturally light skinned she is. She doesn't tan, she burns. But she still _tries _to get a tan sometimes.

She walked into the cabin successful in her time stalling. Most of the Demeter shower kids were in bed. Melantha walked into the bathroom, going to take a shower, change, and go to sleep. But as soon as she closed the door, someone knocked. She opened the door to see non other than the new son of Hades himself. Her eyes got wide as she saw him… but he just stood there staring at the ground.

"Nico? Why are you here?" She said still surprised, and a little nervous.

"I just wanted to tell you something." She waited a few awkward seconds before asking,

"What?"

"That I pity you…. Because you were born _there_. And I only have to visit." At that he melted into shadow, and Melantha was left standing there. All alone. In the dark. Believing what he said.

**a/n Hey guys! May, is zombie awareness month. So remember, destroy the brain, chop off the head or shoot it repeatedly. **_**Don't **_**set it on fire, because it **_**will **_**be a walking torch. And **_**don't **_**hit it in the head with empty soda bottles, because that **_**wont **_**do anything. (No matter how much my parents lied to me on the subject when I was five.) They run really slow though, so unless they're in groups, and if your not really the 'zombie fighter' type, just run. **

**Also, review please, because I'm the one that reminds you about the zombies. Ok I'm joking. If you liked my Fanfiction, or if you want to give me some **_**constructive **_**criticism. Or just want to yell at me… because even that helps make it better. One last thing, or two actually. DYLUS IS CUTE! DYLUS FANS GO "DY! LUS !" NICO IS HOT! (and Italian) NICO FANS GO "ANGEL! JELL-O!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 The Sunlight visits his Stars**

Arla woke up near dawn, most of the other Apollo kids wake up at dawn. They wake up with the sun. She lay in bed a few minutes, waiting for Dylus to wake up to. Suddenly she heard Dylus' trumpet, tooting happily, coming from outside, how was he already up. He's usually asleep until an hour after Arla wakes up. That could only mean one thing, their father was here to visit.

Arla shot up out of bed, got dressed as fast as she could, and ran outside. Waking a few of her half-siblings as she went. There was Apollo, standing outside with Dylus in his arms, laughing like he had heard the funniest joke of his life. But really he was just listening to Dylus play his trumpet.

"Dad!" Yelled Arla, as she ran to him for a hug.

"Hey kids." He greeted them, by that point most of the Apollo Cabin was outside. And they were excited, because usually Apollo brings something for each of them.

"Tara, Tally, come here." He said motioning for the twins to step up. But they faltered for a minute. The twins were the youngest of the Apollo cabin, other than Dylus. And they had only seen him once before.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. I come bearing gifts."

After he reassured them the two girls stepped up tentatively.

"Here. I know you two like to write music. And these made me think of you. I even got you these really cool pencils! They're the soft kind, so they're easy to erase." He handed them each what looked like a drawing pad, decorated with music notes on the front. Tara opened hers, and inside were scales already written out. With room for the notes, key signature, and treble or bass clef.

"Thanks!" They both said at the same time. And scurried off to write what Apollo had no doubt would be famous sonatas one day.

Apollo had something for each of his kids, guitar strings that wont break for Antonious, a new camera for Milo, a regular iPhone for Bran, a gold necklace with a topaz in the middle of the gold sun pendant for Caliope, a poem book for Marta (who was always quiet and liked to read), and a brass harmonica for Isengrim (who hadn't found _his_ instrument, all Apollo kids have a particular instrument they're good at, Dylus' instrument is the trumpet.) Arla got a few more sonic arrows, which she put into the never-full-never-empty quiver.

"Dylus, I have something for you too, but it's _very _special. You have to promise me you're going to take good care of it." Apollo said to Dylus, who was still in the crook of his arm. He set him down, then reached into the brown bag that had held the other gifts. And pulled out a squirming ball of tan fur. Dylus' eyes grew wide. Apollo dropped the bundle of tan into Dylus' outstretched hands, and it uncurled into a puppy that jumped up and licked Dylus' cheeks.

"You have to take care of it, ok? Feed it every day, and walk it, and play with it. I don't want your sister to end up doing all the work. Understand?"

Dylus nodded his head vigorously.

"Name her anything you want."

"Thanks!" Dylus said happily and ran off with his new puppy at his heels. Apollo chuckled to himself, happy that Dylus liked his gift. He would never admit it, because technically he's not _allowed_ to, but sometimes he thought he liked Dylus the most out of his kids. At least at the moment

"Dad, what kind of dog was that, exactly?" Arla asked him suspiciously, the rest of the Apollo kids had run off by then. She was the only one standing there, arms crossed.

"Not _exactly _a _dog. _So much as a wolf." He told her, a little worried about what his most mature daughter would say about that.

"Are you crazy?! You just gave a wolf puppy to a seven year old! You need a special license for that. What if that thing hurts him?"

"First of all, if it's a wolf hybrid you _don't _need a license. Second, I think Dylus can handle it. Third, No I am not crazy. Fourth, I am the '_wolf-god', _need I say more?" He counted all his reasons out on his fingers as he went. But Arla still had her doubts. She just wouldn't voice her concerns. She knows how her father can be sometimes.

"Hey Apollo… sir." Came a voice from beside them. Arla would have to wait to rebuke him.

"Hey, Perry." Apollo joked with Percy. Who was the one that was walking up to the two of them, with Nico and Dylus in tow. And Dylus' new puppy still following him. "Seriously, Percy, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me 'sir', it makes my ears twitch. Why do you keep doing it? Do you _want _me to smite you?"

"Not really." Percy said with a nervous grin. "One day when I _don't_ say sir you'll probably start with the smiting."

"If I promise I wont smite you, will you stop?" Apollo asked starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah."

"Then I swear on the river Styx I wont smite you, Perceus Jackson." He said very solemnly. "Oh, and, hi Nico." He added and looked over at Nico. Who waved a hesitant wave. Nico knew that Apollo didn't particularly like him.

"Nico that's not true!" Apollo suddenly yelled.

"What?" Nico asked, confused.

"Just because I have a revenge plan for your father doesn't mean I don't like you. You're a good kid. But excuse me when I say that your father is a-"

"Not if front of Dylus!!" Arla suddenly snapped. Picking up both Dylus and the puppy and running out of ear-shot of the three guys.

"What do you mean 'revenge'?" Asked Percy.

"They teach you Greek mythology here, don't they? Figure it out. I don't have time to explain it to you two or I would. But I'm on a tight schedule, and I still have to see Rachel. Ask Chiron." He walked toward the big house, seeming a little irked that they brought whatever it is they brought up.

"What was he talking about?" Percy tried to get answers from Nico, as they started walking to the tables. It was morning, and they'd be having breakfast soon.

"Asclepios, one of his sons. He was a healer, a good one. He had the power to bring people back from the dead. So my father did a little smiting of his own."

That morning, Annabeth decided to sit with their small group at their table. So Nico ended up sitting between her and Percy. A very uncomfortable spot in his opinion. It wasn't that they were fighting or anything, they were just a weird couple. Melantha was there too, and Arla and Dylus, but Grover was out doing something Satyr-y, and Nico didn't see Magnus.

"Where's Magnus?" He asked anyone at the table who would answer.

"Pissted" Answered Dylus, incorrectly. Dylus, even though he's seven, still speaks a little off, he'd much rather play his trumpet, and can easily get his feelings across with that. Nico couldn't tell if he meant that Magnus was going to the bathroom or if 'Pissted' was a place. Which it probably wasn't.

"Dylus." Arla said in way that sounded like a scolding.

"He means that Magnus is angry with me, and that's why he's not here." Answered Melantha.

"Oh." Nico said because he didn't know what else to say. It was getting harder to ignore her. And after the incident last night, he thought she would think he was crazy. He sat in silence until Annabeth left for some reason. When she did, Dylus hopped out of his seat and went to sit next to Nico.

"Hi Dylus." Nico greeted him happily. Because as weird as it sounds, Dylus is probably one of Nico's best friends.

"Hi." He said back, and started eating his eggs again. They sat in silence again until Dylus spoke up.

"Wa's this?" He asked holding up a small black stick looking thing.

"That's my butterfly-knife." Nico told him. Wondering how Dylus got it out of his jacket pocket without him noticing. Arla, who realized what happened scolded him again.

"Dylus! How rude, give it back."

"It's ok." Nico assured her.

"Wa's it for?" He asked Nico. Who held out his hand for his knife back. Dylus handed it to him, and he flipped it open. To show Dylus how it worked. "It don't look like it's good for throwing, or fighting…"

"Well, that's because it's basically for shanking people." Nico said quickly, forgetting for a second how young Dylus is.

"Wa's shanking?" Was his next question.

"Uh, never mind." Nico said, trying to get him to drop the subject.

"Can I see it?" Nico looked over to see Melantha, staring at him, hand held out for the knife.

"Sure." He said and handed it to her. She didn't look at the blade, but just started to flip it open and closed. Nico was amazed, it ad taken him two days to master the flipping trick.

"Thanks." She said, giving it back. She smiled at him briefly, then left. Nico was stuck sitting there thinking about what had just happened.

**a/n… The Apollo part is a little 'filler-y'. (Anything can be turned into an adjective if you add a 'y' to the end of it.) Sorry. You can still review though. Shank and Shiv are two of my favorite words. Not because they're 'stab-y', but because they sound cool. Dylus says funky words on wordose (purpose, written) it's part of his adorable. Oh, and butterfly-knives are cool. Seriously, look it up. Also, this is **_**definitely **_**going somewhere. Yeah, I know, that plot is good at hiding. But it's there.**

**I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**a Black Eye and a Note**

Nico woke up in his cabin, momentarily forgetting that he was at Camp-Half-Blood. But quickly realizing where he was. He sat up with a silent sigh on his lips. Perpetual emo-ness, just a side effect of having the king of the dead for your father.

He walked around the cabin until he found a clock, he had only been staying in it a few days, and saw that it was 6:55. If he didn't get to the mess hall in five minutes, he wouldn't get breakfast. So he _ran_ out the door, putting on his dark navy jacket while he ran. He was in such a hurry that he almost didn't notice the piece of paper wedged in the door. It fell out as he opened the door, and the movement of the white piece of paper against the darker color of his cabin caught his eye. _What the hell?_ Was his only thought. He didn't think about who it could be from, because there were just too many possibilities. It could be a threat from one of the Ares kids, a challenge at the arena, a friendly reminder from Percy or one of his other… acquaintances. Curious, he picked it up.

_Nico,_

_Meet me in the woods, by the ocean. Tonight, after Lights Out._

At the end of the note there was a small doodle of a flower. Colored in black with the pencil. A dark flower… Melantha. Melantha literally translates to 'dark flower' from Greek. He stared at the note for a little while longer, still confused. Why would Melantha want to see him, why would she want to contact him in anyway other than to yell at him, or tell him to leave her alone. Which is what he was trying to do. But she was making it hard for him. Still a little stunned, he continued to sprint to the mess hall.

He arrived just a little too late. Everyone, and all the food, was gone. The pavilion looked empty and depressing. And Nico almost lay down on the grass like a weirdo because he was so tired and hungry. But then he saw Percy, just standing, holding a plate with a sandwich on it, and a glass of milk.

"Percy… thank you." Nico said and took the food. Percy grinned.

"You're welcome." Nico stuffed the sandwich into his mouth. Not taking the time to taste it, just enough time to _not_ choke on it. And washed the sandwich down quickly with the milk.

"Now get to work." Percy said and walked off. Nico stood there a minute, thinking about what he was supposed to do. Then remembered that he had made his own schedule, because he was the only kid in the Hades cabin, and that he tailor fit his schedule to fit the fact that Nico doesn't like to wake up until noon. Canoeing. Nobody likes to go canoeing in the morning. And Nico took advantage of that.

He laid down in the canoe and used the oar to push himself away from the shore. He was going to take a nap, and if he did float too far away he just shadow travel back. But for now all he wanted was a place to take a nap, a place where no one would bother him.

Nico woke up in the lake, being assaulted by violent waves.

"PERCY! PERCY, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS! IF YOU DON'T STOP THESE WAVES NOW!" Nico screamed over the waves, but they only got harder. "PLEASE!"

The waves seemed to slow, and then the lake was peaceful again. Percy was sitting calmly on Nico's overturned canoe.

"What did I say? Get to work. That means training so you don't get eaten by monsters later in life!"

"I've been doing just fine for years! What's it to you anyway?" Nico screamed. "_Why can't people just leave me alone?"_

"Nico…" Said Percy slowly. "I want to protect you like I couldn't protect your sister! You're making that extremely hard for me! If you don't try to keep yourself safe, how can I?"

"I don't need YOUR help!" Nico screamed at him again, and started to swim back to shore. But the sun was high in the sky. And as much as Nico loves the sun, it makes him weak.

Percy followed, sitting on the canoe. Not using the oars, but pushing himself along with the current. Which Nico felt trying to tug him along too.

"I SAID, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP." And he started to swim faster, but only for a second. He was getting more tires, and his clothes were soaked and dragging him down.

"Nico." Nico ignored him and pushed himself a little more, the shore didn't look _that far_ away.

"Nico." He ignored him again, and kept swimming. But as he was swimming the water seemed to be rising. First his chin sunk under, then the water started to lap at his mouth, then his nose.

"Nico! YOU IDIOT!" Percy slipped into the water like a fish, turned the canoe right side up, grabbed Nico, and dragged him into the canoe.

"Idiot…" He kept murmuring as he swam behind the canoe, and pushed it to shore.

"I am NOT an idiot!" Nico yelled from the canoe.

"Do you want take another dip. You almost drowned! You ARE an idiot!" Nico was quiet then, he didn't want to go back into the water. Percy dumped him onto the shore.

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY SISTER!" Nico yelled and punched Percy in the stomach. He doubled over and gasped, but stood right back up and punched Nico in the face. Right below the eye.

"Ow, ow, ow." Nico yelped and held his eye.

"Just because I'm indestructible, doesn't mean I don't feel pain!" Percy yelled at him and walked away. Murmuring some more. "Not even a thank you… in the stomach… Bianca… siblings… damn it."

After a while Nico sat up and looked at his palm, which had blood on it. Percy punched him so hard he broke the skin under Nico's eye.

"Ah." He said to himself, and walked to the big house to see if he could get any ambrosia… or ice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**Nico & Melantha**

Nico sat in a chair, in the 'big-house'. Using his blackening eye as an excuse to stay in the makeshift infirmary and finish his nap. One of those weird chemical-mix-icepacks pressed against his eye.

Nico woke up to someone poking him directly on the cut on his eye. He sat up quickly and saw Dylus staring at him, the puppy sitting behind him. He realized he couldn't see out of the eye that Percy punched, he idly wondered if it was swollen shut.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked him. Dylus shrugged.

"I wanted to make your eye better." At that Nico touched his eye, to see if Dylus actually did anything. He realized that he couldn't see out of that eye because Dylus had bandaged most of his head with gauze.

"Uh, thanks."

"Welcome." Dylus said with a grin. Nico wondered if Dylus' make-shift bandage was actually doing something for his eye, he doubted it. But Dylus was the son of Apollo, god of healing. When you're a demigod it's best to delete the word immpossible from your vocabulary. Nico got up and started to walk away, where exactly to, he didn't know yet. Dylus scurried after him, and the puppy followed Dylus. Which reminded Nico.

"Hey, did you name it yet?"

"_Her_ name is Taiga." Dylus said, putting emphasis on the 'her', he didn't seem to like when Nico called her an 'it'.

"Ok." Nico said, realizing what he had said. "I didn't know Taiga was a she." Dylus just nodded in acceptance. Which made Nico grin, _this kid is weird_, he thought to himself. _But that's why I like him. _Nico reached his cabin and decided to rest for the day. Tomorrow he would start training. And if anyone asked him he would just blame Percy.

"Uh, are you coming in?" He asked Dylus.

"..." Nico rasied an eyebrow and stared at him, but Dylus was staring at the cabin. He shook his head and ran off, Taiga in tow. _Hm, I guess my style is just too creepy for the kid._ Nico thought to himself as he walked into the cabin. There the shadows greeted him. Not saying anything but somehow giving him the feeling that they missed him when he went out into the sun. They brushed against his skin leaving it cold in some places and warm in others. _Hi._ He thought to them and brushed his hand agaisnt where the shadows were the darkest. They were feeding off him, like they always did when the sun was out. And it made him tired, that's why he perferred to sleep during the day. He wasn't lazy. The shadows just made him tired. At night they would return the favor though, they were strongest then and they would act as energy drinks for him.

Nico didn't bother taking off the bandage that Dylus had put on. Even though it was kind of uncomfortable. He fell asleep with shadows clinging to him, feeding off him.

He woke up with more shadows in the room, it was covered in complete darkness. He sighed and sat up. The shadows had creeped into his dreams and woke him up.

"What?" He said out loud feeling irked. And momentarilly forgetting that they could all hear his thoughts and could feel his emotions.

_The girl, the girl. With the moonlight eyes, and the flower smell lungs. She waits for you. _They told him.

_Show me._ He knew they had eyes all over, it was night and they took up where ever the sun didn't shine. They sent him a picture of Melantha laying in a small clearing, in the forest. Her hands were behind her head, propping it up. Her long black-brown hair untied and flowing on the ground. Her eyes sparkling silver-gray in the moon light. Oh, so that's what they meant. She had on one of her usual outfits black pants and a gray jacket. Although the jacket seemed a little tighter than what she would usually wear. Nico knew. He was embarassed by the fact that he couldn't help watching her. He tried not to but he glanced at ther enough during the day to know what she wears.

_Love, love, love._ A... 'female' sounding shadow said. _Great, _Nico thought to himself. _Like Percy isn't enough. You guys have to make fun of me too._ They stayed quiet as Nico thought of the place they had showed him and slipped into their midst.

He emerged from the shadows in the clearing. He wasn't sure what she wanted still and kept his distance. He had hardly believed what the shadows had showed him. Thinking that the note had been a prank from one of the other demigods. But it was definitly Melantha. Just like the girl in front of him.

"Uhm," he cleared his throat to let her know he was behind her. He didn't want to freak her out. "Hi, Melantha."

"Nico. Hi." She greeted him in her slightly meloncholy, mostly monotone voice. He didn't know what to do, so he moved a little closer. Until he was standing beside her. "You can sit down." She said it in a way that made Nico feel stupid. He sat, then lay next to her. They were silent for awhile. And Nico tried his best to ignore the mocking he got from the shadows.

"Why am I here?" He asked her after a few minuted of uncomfortable silence.

"Well. Like you said. I was born there. And I know you've been there. So I thought that, I don't know, we could be friends. Or try to. I mean we could start a 'my parent is a ruler of the underworld' club. Or, you could just go back to ignoring me. But we don't _have_ to feel awekward around eachother just because of who our parents are. You know?"

"Yeah I think I do." He said smiling. She had been bableing which probably meant she was nervous. He was in the same boat as her, and they might as well row together. They just might get somewhere. "I'll take you up on that offer. I think. What exactly does being apart of the 'my parent is a ruler of the underworld' club entail?" He asked her.

"I have no idea. I think that... we could sit across from each other at dinner and lunch."

"We already do that." He informed her.

"We sit at the same table, which is not the same thing as sitting across from each other."

"Why across?"

"I-I don't know. Never mind." She said exasperatedly and stood. She started back to the cabins. Not running but walking pretty fast.

"No wait! I'm sorry. Ok, ok. How about this? I'll call you Mel instead of Melantha."

"Shh. Idiot, the harpies will hear you." She yelleda t him in a whisper.

"Sorry. I forgot about them." She sighed.

"Ok. Fine. Maybe we could, never mind."

"What?"

"We could meet here and talk."

"Yeah, we just did that."

"No, I mean. Once a week or something."

"I could do that." He told her. Actually kind of excited at the prospect. He got to spend more time with her.

"Can you do one more thing for me?" She asked, pleading a little with her eyes.

"Sure." Nico said wihtout thinking, a second later sure he was going to regret it. _Insert punchline here _. _Nico thought to himself. This is what she was here for. She was going to make him do something ridiculous.

"Shadow travel me back to my cabin."

"Alright." He said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey! What-" And they were inside the demeter cabin. "Oh." Nico laughed and let go of her.

"Melantha, what the hell?"

"Loam, uh, hi." Nico looked to his left to see a teenager a year or two older than him. With dark brown hair and eyes. So this must be a son of Demeter. Nico thought it must suck to have such a girly Olympian as a parent. When people think of Demeter they think of flowers, not exactly menacing. Unlike the king of the dead, because of his father Nico had street cred.

"Just waiting up for you, little sister. Who's this?"

"Nico. This is Loam. My, er, 'brother'. Loam this is Nico. My... friend." Nico was surprised to hear her call him a friend, but it also made him want to grin.

"Nico, as in son-of-the-king-of-the-dead Nico? Hanging out with our Persephone girl? In the middle of the night?"

"Well, kind of." He admitted

"Wait till the girls here about this." Loam said and started to laugh. Nico looked at Mel and saw that her face was the color of a tomato.

"I better go." He said and shadow traveled away, but not before he here another Demeter girl walk into the room and yell, "What the hell?"


End file.
